


It Loves Me

by thesupremegrinch



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Light Degradtion, Restraints, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21697423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesupremegrinch/pseuds/thesupremegrinch
Summary: Cordelia/Misty end up sleeping together and one of them finds out how much of a bottom she really is. ;)
Relationships: Misty Day/Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode
Kudos: 72





	It Loves Me

After an incredibly strenuous week with the student witches, including quizzing them over the Coven’s history and having each witch test out their acquired abilities, Cordelia, Misty, Zoe, and Queenie decided to blow off some steam with countless rounds of tequila shots. They’d went out and bought a few bottles at the store. When coming back into the Academy, they ran into Madison, who noticed the alcohol. She scoffed at them, “I’m not invited to the party?” She tried to be hard, and her voice was but there was a hint of hurt in her eyes. “You’re welcome to join,” Cordelia had replied. Madison scoffed again, “Like I’d party with you bitches anyway. Whatever. I’m going out.”

Not wanting the others to see, Misty, Zoe, and Queenie had followed Cordelia to her bedroom. They took round after round of shots while sitting in the floor, talking and giggling until they were so drunk that they’d run out of things to say. “I feel like passing out,” Zoe had said. She ended up slumped against Queenie.

Misty and Cordelia had ended up on the bare mattress. Misty had convinced her to strip it of the sheets after Cordelia had said, “I don’t want to chance getting vomit on my silk sheets.” They were laying side by side, Cordelia on her back and Misty facing her. They were staring at each other. Something about the tequila made it feel tense, sexually tense.

Misty initiated contact with a caress of Cordelia’s cheek. She leaned in so close that Cordelia could feel her breath slipping past her parted lips to settle on her tongue. A little closer and it would be a kiss, but neither of them closed the distance. Cordelia could feel her heart pounding in her chest, and Misty could feel her own. The Cajun took it upon herself to make things happen, she whispered, “The only way I’m going to do this is if ya let me fuck ya the way I want to.”

She kissed Cordelia. She felt Cordelia’s hand caressing her ribcage. The sensual kiss ended with Cordelia pulling away to gasp out, “Yes.” Misty smirked, “It might not be what ya expect. No and stop don’t mean anything. The safe word’s lavender. Understand?” Cordelia nodded and Misty got off the bed to collect the sheets. Cordelia looked at her like ‘what the Hell are you doing?’ Misty only smirked again as she dropped them on the bed and then climbed on top of her.

“You’ll see what they’re for. But first let’s get ya out of these clothes.” Misty took her time unbuttoning Cordelia’s blouse, enjoying the way each inch of smooth skin was slowly exposed to her. She leaned down to kiss her again as she undid the last button. Then, she moved to nip Cordelia’s neck before kissing down to her breasts. She kissed all between them and all of the skin that wasn’t covered by her bra.

A light moan escaped Cordelia as her hand grabbed softly to Misty’s hair to keep the soft kisses coming. The Cajun’s hands crept up to fully hold each breast in her hands as she continued. Cordelia moaned out a whisper of, “Misty.” The Cajun wasn’t sure if it was a praise or a plea for more.

From the floor, Queenie asked, “You girls know we’re still awake, right?” The question was ignored because Misty eased the cups of Cordelia’s bra down and firmly sucked her right nipple into her mouth. Cordelia felt her lace thong become damp as she moaned and arched into the offending mouth. “Fuck, Misty,” she quietly moaned as she held the Cajun’s head in place. Misty sucked until she had her nipple hardened into a tight peak, then she did the same to the other one.

She sat back on her knees and admired her work so far. Having Cordelia under her like this was a rush like no other. “Damn, you’re so fucking pretty,” she said. Cordelia’s hands came up and grabbed onto her hips. Misty pulled her hands away, pining them down to the mattress beside Cordelia’s head, “Nuh uh.” Cordelia’s eyes widened slightly with question before she said, “But I want to touch you.”

Misty tightened her grip on Cordelia’s wrists, “Sorry Darling, ya agreed to play by my rules.” There was a split second where she wondered if Cordelia was going to let her do anything else, then she noticed a different look take its place in Cordelia’s eyes. An excited curiosity and want for more. She felt Cordelia further relax under her, relinquishing power to her for now. That had Misty wetting her panties.

The Cajun proceeded by slowly peeling Cordelia’s clothes off of her. Peeling was a suitable description because Cordelia always worse tight dress clothes that hugged her in all the right places, which were everywhere. They fit her like a glove and made it obvious how delicious her body was day after day. Misty’s mouth watered as she took in Cordelia’s naked form. She got out of her straddling position to ease Cordelia’s legs apart and sit on her knees between them.

She stared directly at that pussy unashamed. It was so pretty. She reached her hand out and parted Cordelia’s folds with her fingers. She groaned, it was so pretty and wet. She heard Cordelia’s soft giggle and looked up to meet her eyes. Cordelia smirked, “See something you like?”

“I’m gonna make ya cum until ya hurt.” She took joy in how Cordelia’s expression turned needy. She moved out from between Cordelia’s legs to grab one of the sheets, twisting it. She crawled up close to the headboard, “Arms,” she commanded. Cordelia stretched her arms back over her head. Misty began tying them together then she restrained them to the headboard. Misty hovered over Cordelia’s face, “Remember the safe word?”

“Lavender.”

“Good.” Misty stretched out one of Cordelia’s legs back and fastened it to the right side of the headboard with one of the other sheets, tying it around Cordelia’s ankle, then the bedpost. She fastened Cordelia’s other leg on the left side the same way. The Cajun had her completed restrained and vulnerable, spread out as far as possible and fucking sexy as can be.

Misty’s fingers ran through her folds, her slick folds. Cordelia moaned as she teased her. Misty decided to verbally tease as well, to see if that was Cordelia’s kind of thing. “So fucking pretty and wet.” Her fingers made direct contact with her clit. Cordelia’s quiet gasp turned into a full-on moan when Misty’s fingers rubbed harsh circles into the most sensitive spot on her body. “Are ya ready to cum until ya hurt?”

“No,” Cordelia let rush out on an exhale. Misty seductively taunted, “No? Not until ya hurt?” Cordelia moaned out, “No.” The slight writhe to her hips let Misty know she was eating it up. The Cajun used her other hand to hold Cordelia’s hip down, keeping her from being able to move. Her fingers never let up. “Ya can’t get away, Baby. Who says ya have a say?”

Cordelia bit down on her lip with a groan. She tried to writhe down against Misty’s fingers, but she couldn’t. She had no control and she didn’t expect that to be so fucking hot. She let her lip pop free and let a loud moan go. Her fingers pressed down around the sheet that was wrapped around her arms and hands. Her back tried to arch as the circles of Misty’s fingers got tighter. A string of breathless moans started flowing out. She felt her pussy quiver. “Ooh, that’s the right spot,” Misty seductively taunted.

That provocative, accented, teasing voice made the dam break. “OH! MISTY,” Cordelia screamed. Those sweet contractions had her squirming as much as allotted. A breathless sob followed. Then, came a whine of, “Misty!” The Cajun’s fingers pulled back just long enough for Cordelia to suck in a breath. They returned to their work, rubbing fast. Up and down, up and down this time.

“Keep your hips still. I want to do all the fucking,” Misty ordered in a rough-with-arousal voice. Her hand left Cordelia’s hip to roll a perfectly hard nipple between her fingers. Cordelia’s head lulled to the side, moans escaping with every breath as the rolling and tugging on her nipple seemed to shoot even more bolts of pleasure to her clit. She felt herself losing it again, “OH MY GOD,” it was fully erotic scream followed by a whine. Her pussy pulsed with the beat of her heart.

“Ooh, that’s it Baby, cum for me,” Misty’s voice was full of sex and dominance. Cordelia’s eyes feel shut. Her back attempted to bow back again as she struggled against the restraints. It was the best orgasm she had in a long time. It ripped through her in a tsunami of waves. Cordelia was gasping for breath and the orgasm was finally starting to try to go away.

As soon as it eased almost all the way off and her body started to relax, Misty’s fingers doubled their efforts. Cordelia’s whole body tried to writhe away as she cried out. “Stop,” she said in a breathless, strained, wavering voice. Misty’s tone was still the same, “Why do ya want me to stop when you’re enjoying it so damn much?”

She let go of Cordelia’s nipple, but she couldn’t make herself abandon Cordelia’s perfect little clit. “This little pussy is mine tonight.” Cordelia’s eyes popped open to meet hers at that, and Misty finished strong with, “It loves me, I can tell.”

Cordelia’s eyes still stared into hers. The whole look on her face told Misty that she hadn’t anticipated her to be like this, but that it’d also woken something up inside Cordelia that would crave interactions like this in the future. Misty knew they may not be with her, but her heart swelled with pride that she was able to open up a new kink for Cordelia. She was able to open up a whole other world for her if you will. “Misty,” Cordelia whimpered out. The look in her eyes let Misty know it was a plea for permission.

“Ya can cum.” As Cordelia’s legs shook, her body arched, and she screamed, Misty teased her again, “Oh you like that, don’t ya? Ya want somebody else to control how much ya cum as ya lay back all helpless, bound and open for whatever will be done to ya. I helped ya find yourself, Cordelia.”

“FUCK,” Cordelia screamed as she seized under Misty’s touch. The words, filled with power and authority, made every inch of her burn with a seductive, addictive heat. Misty continued, “I helped ya find what makes ya cum harder than anything else. I helped ya discover your fetish.”

Cordelia’s mouth opened with a cry as the tip of her head pressed down hard into the mattress, “Misty…” The whimper was filled with an anguished pleasure that seemed to be almost overwhelming. Misty let her come all the way down this time and catch her breath. The Cajun’s fingers finally left her clit.

Cordelia let out what sounded like a sigh of relief. A mischievous smirk twisted Misty’s expression, she chuckled, then she said, “I’m not done with ya yet.” Cordelia held her head up briefly. Misty’s fingers teased through soaked folds, “Look at how wet _my_ pussy is. It’s glistening.”

Misty let her fingers run down to Cordelia’s entrance and easily slipped two fingers in. Cordelia’s head fell back to the mattress. Misty was just holding her fingers inside her, completely still. It was driving her crazy. She started to grind down but thought better of it. Using her words, she desperately pleaded, “Shit Misty, fuck me.”

Suddenly, the Cajun’s face was hovering over top of hers. There was a strict expression on her face. She grabbed Cordelia’s chin harshly with her unoccupied hand, “Don’t tell me what to do. You’re getting fucked extra hard for that.” Cordelia caught a hint of a smile on Misty’s lips, the Cajun obviously knowing it was a reward instead of a punishment.

Misty leaned down and gave her a quick kiss, her fingers starting a rough, fast pace as soon as she pulled back. Cordelia was just so wet, the slapping sounds into her wetness made Misty long to hear more. This wet pussy was her prize for the night. When Cordelia groaned, Misty decided she needed to also hear that sweet, needy voice of hers. The Cajun asked, “Do ya like that, Baby? Tell me.”

Cordelia’s eyes were big and dark with arousal. “Yes,” she moaned out. Misty angled her fingers upward as she pushed them in and out, never completely pulling them out. She knew she hit the sweet spot when Cordelia jerked against the restraints and let out a deep, guttural moan. Misty chuckled, “G-spot.” She raked her fingers against that spot even harder. “I want to know, how does your pussy feel?”

Misty watched Cordelia’s head lull back and her eyes flutter shut. “Amazing,” Cordelia moaned out.

“Nuh uh, I need more out of ya than that,” the Cajun provocatively commanded. Misty loved the way that Cordelia’s feet flexed like the pleasure was about to consume her again. Cordelia took a breath and replied, “You make my pussy feel amazing. Just like that. _God_ , you’re rubbing the right spot.” Misty took in the way her face was starting to contort with ecstasy, she teased, “I told ya not to tell me what to do. Ya better thank me, I’m going to let it slide since you’re so close.”

“Oh,” Cordelia felt a tremble start in her thighs. Misty sternly said, “I told ya that ya better thank me or I’ll stop.” Cordelia’s eyes opened up and found Misty’s with desperation, “Thank you,” she said breathlessly. Misty wrapped her free arm around Cordelia’s thigh and let her palm land on the very bottom of her stomach. It helped her hold Cordelia even closer to her ministrations.

Misty smirked, “Do ya want a third finger?” She cocked her brow, “If ya do, ya better say it.”

“I want it.”

“Ya want what?” The Cajuns smirk grew wider.

Cordelia felt white heat dying to burst in her body, Misty was going to make her say it. “A third finger.” Misty slide it in smoothly, the slickness of Cordelia making it an easy task for her. Cordelia groaned at the fullness, appreciating the intoxicating stretch. The sensations got the best of her, she groaned out, “That feels so good!”

Misty bit her bottom lip to keep from groaning out herself. Being with Cordelia like this was more than satisfying. She kept going, watching Cordelia try to squirm and her back arch as she did so. “Awe, my girl needs to cum for me again. Isn’t that sweet?” The teasing in her voice had Cordelia screaming, “FUCK! MISTY, I NEED TO CUM!”

A whispered demand of, “Do it,” had her screaming like never before. Her throat was left sore and raw by the time she felt Misty pop her fingers out. Her chest was heaving as she came back down. “Oh my God,” she groaned out, spent from all the orgasms. She felt Misty shift, she raised her head to look down and see Misty’s face leaning in close. She took a ragged breath that ended in a low moan when Misty’s tongue took a broad stroke up her entire slit.

Cordelia whined, “What are you doing?” Misty pulled her face back and smirked up at her as she wrapped her arms around her thighs, “Ya didn’t think I was done with ya before I ate this perfect, _wet_ little pussy all up?” Cordelia felt her eyes rolls, no other sexual experience that she’d had even remotely compared to this. Her head fell back to the bed.

When Misty licked her again and rolled her tongue around her clit this time, Cordelia realized how sensitive and overworked she was because her whole body was trembling already. She whined, “Misty, I can’t take anymore.” The Cajun pulled back briefly to reply, “Ya know the safe word if ya need me to stop. I don’t think ya really want me to tho.”

Her tongue licked up the wetness surrounding her opening, then went up to her clit to spread it around. She swallowed a taste of it, “Mmm, you’re fucking delicious,” she grumbled into Cordelia’s pussy. She licked up and down on the slick bud. The tremble in Cordelia’s body made her need to experience what it was like to have Cordelia cum on her face.

Misty switched from licking up and down to encircling Cordelia’s clit with her tongue. Cordelia’s whole body jerked as high-pitched moans started coming out. Misty tightened her hold on her thighs, knowing she couldn’t get away but wanting her as close as physically possible. Cordelia moaned out, “Please, Misty. That’s fucking great.” The Cajun pulled back slightly long enough to give her one last tease, “That’s what ya want. I knew ya didn’t want me to stop.” Then, she immediately put her tongue back to work.

Cordelia stared up at the ceiling, her breath short and entire body on fire. She’d never felt this fucking amazing in her life. Ever. She heard Misty mumble, “Mmm,” and it set her off knowing that Misty was enjoying it just as much as she was. She pulled tight to the restraints and got lost in the orgasm with highly erotic moans tumbling out of her lips.

“ _Shit_ …” she whimpered as the pleasure started going away. Misty softly stroked her clit until Cordelia whined, and then she pulled away. She sat back on her knees, quickly wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and took in the sight she had before her one last time. She crawled up and freed Cordelia’s right ankle, then moved over to free her left one. Misty helped her ease her limbs down to the mattress. As she freed Cordelia’s arms, she said, “I’m done with ya. Ya can breathe.”

Cordelia brought her arms down and let her hands settle on her stomach. They were sore, along with her legs, and needed to rest. Misty laid down by her right side and gently pulled her into a hug. Cordelia turned on her side to face her and smiled softly as Misty held her close. The Cajun gave her a small kiss on the lips, “Ya did amazing.”

Cordelia’s smile faltered a bit, she quietly said, “I didn’t get to take care of you.” Misty rubbed smooth, soft circles into her back as she replied, “Ya will, Baby. Ya need to rest.” They shared a smile. Cordelia joked, “You’re awfully nice compared to a few minutes ago.” Misty giggled and replied, “Ya can joke all ya want to, ya needed me to be like that or ya wouldn’t have got off so much. I’m very intuitive ya know.”

Cordelia’s smile turned into a smirk, “Oh, I believe you,” she seductively said.

Both of them jumped when they heard Zoe ask, “Will you please go to sleep now?” They looked to see Zoe and Queenie still slumped together in the floor. “Holy shit! Ya scared me,” Misty exclaimed.” Cordelia felt herself blush as she asked them, “Why did you stay and watch that whole thing?”

Queenie swayed as she said, “Too drunk to walk.”

“Why did you do that with us right here?” Zoe asked.

Misty replied, “Oops. I was too focused on more important things. Guess I forgot ya were there.”

“Me too,” Cordelia said. A soft moan escaped when she was surprised by Misty’s fingers pinching her nipple.

“Ugh, please let’s go to sleep,” Queenie said in an annoyed voice.

Cordelia half-heartedly defended herself with, “She won’t leave me alone.” Misty giggled as she moved her hand away, “I promise I will. Ya can all sleep now.”

The next day, Zoe and Queenie had left the room upon waking up before Cordelia and Misty woke up. When Cordelia and Misty did wake up, they had a conversation and decided that they wanted to give a romantic relationship a shot.

A few hours later, Zoe, Queenie, and Madison walked into the kitchen to see Cordelia and Misty putting their freshly washed dishes away in the cabinet. Their backs were to them. Zoe and Queenie shot each other a look; they hadn’t been able to look either of them in the eye all day. Cordelia and Misty turned when the last dish was put away and exchanged greetings with them.

Madison rudely asked, “Did you bitches have fun last night without me?”

Cordelia just playfully rolled her eyes as she shared a giggle with Misty. Zoe flatly said, “It was fine, Madison.”

Cordelia pulled Misty into a quick kiss before they left the room. Madison turned to the other two, “When did that happen?” Queenie gave her a harsh look like she should be able to figure it out on her own, “Last night.”

Madison scoffed, “Whatever, Bitch.” She let out a sarcastic chuckle, “So Swamp Rat’s letting Cordy go all headmistress Supreme on her?”

Queenie and Zoe shared another look. Queenie looked Madison in the eye, “Misty’s the top.” As Madison’s jaw dropped, Zoe and Queenie made their escape from the room before she had a chance to ask any questions.


End file.
